


daisuga oneshots

by anonymice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, M/M, just a bunch of au's that I don't have the ability to develop, so I just leave them as oneshots lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymice/pseuds/anonymice
Summary: A series of daisuga oneshots set in different AU's.





	1. (not so) lazy sunday morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just gonna be a place for me to dump my badly written onsehots that I either start new or existing ones that I can't develop further. They will all be cringy and self-indulgent (when is my daisuga ever not tbh?) - first up is daisuga who are married and are parents which make me super emotional. (Seriously, I got emotional writing Suga refer to Daichi as his husband I'm a Mess). Also, should give credit to the inspiration that made me consider writing a oneshot collection fic - check out [ryankellycc's Daisuga great oneshots fic! ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596584/chapters/15090751) Also apologies if there's spelling and errors and such, I only went over it briefly.

_Finally, a lazy Sunday morning_ , Suga thinks as he starts to wake up.

Especially so, considering Aki’s wailing that night.

His son is well past the age of crying every few hours, but there are times where he still bawls his eyes out as he recalls the events of his bad dreams. Mercifully, Daichi had taken over, pressing a sleepy kiss to Suga’s forehead as he dealt with soothing a whimpering Aki and the resulting hours of broken sleep.

And yet, the bedsheet next to Suga is surprisingly empty. Weekends are well-utilised lie-in opportunities for his husband - though really, Suga makes it clear he only has himself to blame. Why Daichi insists on leaving Suga with no human furnace on which to cling only to jog at obscenely early hours every other morning is beyond him. (Though Suga will admit he is very appreciative of the rewards it provides).

Stretching out his arms with a yawn, Suga rolls out of bed and shuffles to the kitchen in his cat slippers. The cotton wool in his head has yet to fade, prompting him to reach for his ‘Best Dad’ mug Daichi had gifted him during the adoption process. Custom-made, blue for himself and green for Daichi. He reaches for the matching pair and sets it out on the counter to spoon coffee into instead, ready for his husband. Half a teaspoon of sugar and no milk, just the way he likes it.

It’s as he’s scooping his third teaspoon of sugar into his own mug that Suga hears the unmistakable sound of a high-pitched giggle. It’s unique, one he could pick out from the noisiest of crowds, and it makes his chest blossom with immeasurable warmth. On instinct, he follows the source as it leads him toward the direction of the living room.

Suga anticipates curling up with his giggly daughter on the sofa. Maybe he’ll discuss whether they should venture outside or remain inside today or simply listen to her chatter away.

Except it appears his usual spot is already occupied by someone else.

In fact, two - no, _three_ \- someones.

It takes a few long seconds for Suga to comprehend the scene in front of him, but when the mental puzzle pieces finally fit together, he stifles his laughter with his free hand.

It seems jogging wasn’t on Daichi’s agenda today. Rather, sitting up on the sofa with an arm fastened around a thumb-sucking child and wearing a pair dog slippers to keep his feet warm are at the top of the list . Both are fast asleep, though Daichi’s snores are much louder in comparison.

One the other hand, his daughter Kumiko who is very much awake is knelt beside the two, clutching a marker that hovers over Daichi’s nose. She freezes as she makes eye contact with Suga, caught in the act. Her crime? Subjectively, according to Suga, creating the most endearing and hilarious piece of art he has ever seen. Objectively, according to reality, wiggly circles around Daichi’s eyes accompanied by a mustache that is much more swirl than straight line.

It’s a perfect photo opportunity, one that Suga doesn’t hesitate to take advantage of. Placing his mug down carefully, he treads back to his room, grabbing his phone to return and take a snap. The caption reads ‘Kumiko’s a true artist!’ followed by a string of sparkly heart emojis. Within seconds, he receives replies ranging from a drawn out ‘ _lmaoooo_ ’ to comments like ‘ _kinda tame pic for u_ ' (He huffs at that last one. Sure, he takes a few sneaky pics of Daichi post-jog once in awhile and is now in the middle of a ‘whose husband is better’ snap war. It’s totally justified in his eyes; sharing the blessings of Daichi with those less fortunate and claiming his rightful title of ‘unbeatable winner’ are just habits Suga is too good at to break).

His attention is diverted away from the piling notifications to focus on his excitable daughter, who bounds toward him and lets out a laugh that causes Daichi to stir. Suga places a finger to his lips and bends down to show her the picture. But Kumiko is a bubble of joy who finds it impossible to contain her laughter, letting it fill Suga’s heart and Daichi’s ears. Suga watches as Daichi’s eyes bolt open with an exclamation of “Nationals!” before the sleepiness settles back in.

With the resulting cackle it brings out from Suga, Daichi must be fully awake now, and sure enough, his husband blinks away some of the tiredness, picking up Aki as he stands. Suga gets up to relieve poor Daichi, who mumbles a “Good morning,” in gratitude and then - to Suga and Kumiko’s delight - rubs his eye.

With a practiced tone of innocence, Suga replies with a “Morning, Dai,” but his husband is no stranger to the mischief in the smile that follows. Daichi fixes him that ‘what are you up to’ look but appears too tired to protest further, instead heading to the bathroom.

Patiently, Suga waits, counting aloud on his fingers.

“One...two...three-”

“ _My face!_ ”

With kids, it seems that Sunday mornings are anything but lazy.


	2. sneaking out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be for the daisuga week 2017 prompt 'sneaking out' but I ran out of steam and didn't finish it. It was supposed to continue with Daichi questioning his captain abilities and Suga reassuring him but I got stuck halfway through so I've cut it off after what seems a more concrete ending (though it's still unfinished in the sense that Daichi's emotions don't really get resolved here hence why i haven't posted it as a separate work). still hope you enjoy!

Daichi is _exhausted_.

Another round of flying falls, another taste of defeat. It leaves him breathing heavily, slumped against the wall. 

He knew being Captain would come with a challenge, but the way his muscles are screaming makes him wish he were anywhere but the gym. 

Still, he’s faring better than some of the team. Hinata lies flat on his face, letting out a muffled exclamation about how cool the floor is against his squished cheek. Even Tanaka’s strength seems to have left him, with his body sprawled across the floor and Nishinoya squeezing a water bottle over his alarmingly red face. 

_Just one more minute_ , Daichi thinks. Just another minute to rest. Not a moment longer. 

His wrists are aching from so many brutal receives, but still he pushes down on the floor, lifting himself up off the ground. He is the captain after all - he needs to act like it.

With an audible grunt he stands up, aware that knees are threatening to collapse, but before he can clap his hands together and praise his team’s efforts, a gentle weight on his back stops his rise.

Daichi can tell whose hand it is without looking. He has all of Suga’s touches memorised, from the soft caresses of his cheek to the lethal punches on his arm. Like magic, the tension eases from his body. Only Suga can make him feel like this, at ease when his body is at its limit.

The ticklish scratch of nails on his back tells him Suga is up to no good. The whisper in his ear confirms it.

“Let’s sneak out in a bit.”

It's embarrassing how Suga's voice alone can affect him like nothing else. Sure enough, the goosebumps on his skin appear in record time and he knows it’ll take some serious self-restraint not to give in. 

Suga’s hand glides up his back, resting on his shoulder to give it a casual squeeze. Daichi really hopes his kouhai aren’t looking because he can already feel the heat creeping up the back of his neck. Only Suga does this to him, gets under his skin in the best way possible. 

It’s no secret to the team that there’s something between the two of them. With the way Suga must be smirking at him now, fingers now trailing across his nape, he wouldn’t need to confirm it out loud. 

“All right, let’s pack it up for today!” 

The call from Ukai echoes around the gym. A call he should have made.

The motions on his skin calms his guilt a little, but the desire to fulfil his title remains. 

Suga’s hand is under his bicep now, knowingly hoisting him up with another, harder squeeze. (Daichi files it away to tease him later). 

Mustering all of his newfound strength, Daichi claps his hands, ready to ignite the hope buried under the weight of today’s defeat.

Beside him, Suga’s hand never leaves.

***

“Why am I doing this?” Daichi questions with a groan, but there’s no need. The answer is right next to him, with a finger on his lips and a shush that’s too comically loud to uphold its purpose.

“Because you,” Suga emphasises, using his free hand to poke his chest, “are too tense.”

Daichi doesn’t reply. They both know it’s true. But he won’t leave Suga with silent space to worry in.

Gently, he reaches out, clasping Suga’s hand to lace it with his own. He gives it a squeeze, their familiar method of reassurance, watching Suga’s eyes light up as they widen. 

He waits for Suga to smile at him, punch him, do both at once. But instead, Suga walks forward, leading him to follow.

It’s a painful reminder of what he feels he has yet to achieve. 

“Where are we going?” He asks. 

The answer is a shrug that says _you’ll see_ and a smile that says _trust me_.

And Daichi does just that.


	3. all according to plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is just something I rushed out today - I would have put it as a separate work but it's a bit too similar to my latest fic (kiss and make up) so i thought I'd put it here instead. Apologies in advance for typos, I'll try and check it over tomorrow. enjoy!

This is it. Today’s the day. It should all go as planned. 

Technically, it’s not the right day - it’s not even a school day. Graduation, the proper setting for a traditional confession, is still on the horizon. But when he compares it to the reality of Nationals ahead, to the improvement he has yet to witness in his hard-working team, to Suga’s brilliant, beautiful smile that drives him through his rare moments of uncertainty, graduation feels like a long, drawn-out afterthought. 

He’s considered that maybe this isn’t the best option. That what he plans to do is a rash, impulsive decision driven by a post-victory high, one that could damage instead of develop their relationship. But when he dwells on his feelings, listens to the opinions of his two most trusted friends, deep down it feels like he’s making the right decision. 

Daichi triple checks he has everything he needs. A second button from his old uniform in his shirt pocket - check. His backup plan, a spare button in his trouser pocket - check. His backup-backup plan, a handwritten note in his back pocket - check. Just to be sure. He wants this to be perfect. Suga deserves nothing less. 

A quick nod in the mirror serves as his final piece of reassurance. With a cheerful goodbye to his mother and a spring in his otherwise neutral step, Daichi heads off to (hopefully, wishfully) fulfil his goal.

As anticipated, he gets there an hour early (or rather, half an hour before the volleyball-obsessed duo loiter around waiting for the door to be unlocked). As a surprise, Asahi and Shimizu are there, ready and waiting. Daichi’s smile is full of gratitude as he greets them. Not many people (beside volleyball-obsessed first years) would sacrifice their precious weekend morning sleep like this.

Daichi feels like nothing can go wrong. 

“Before you say anything, I may have accidentally, kind of, ruined the surprise - but I didn’t tell him!” 

Daichi takes a moment to appreciate his short-lived optimism. 

“Oh no, he’s switched to his scary smile,” he hears Asahi mumble and then, louder, “okay, I promise, it’s not as bad as you think!” 

Daichi’s eyebrow twitches, smile locked in place. Of all days for Asahi to mess up...  
He looks over to Shimizu, waiting for a coherent explanation. 

“Asahi told Suga he was coming early and when Suga asked why he said to help you set up and Suga insisted he’d come and help, so he should be here in,” Shimizu glances at her watch, “ten minutes.”

Daichi feels the breath leave his lungs.

This was not part of the plan.

He was supposed to rehearse the speech with the two of them, get the clubroom tidy for the backup-backup-backup plan in case practice ran over and it rained, make sure Suga’s favourite, weird-flavoured chocolates in Asahi’s shaky hands were wrapped in the silk ribbon from Shimizu’s secure jacket pocket. 

Daichi raises his hands and in one swift motion, smack his cheeks with a loud cry. He tries not to focus on Asahi’s ear-piercing yell and thinks about the time he has left.

He’ll just have to make do.

Shimizu, the capable manager he highly admires, is already making a start on wrapping the chocolates. To his credit, Asahi snaps out of his daze and runs straight in the direction of the club room, nearly tripping over his feet along the way. Daichi allows himself a proud smile before he fishes out his speech. He’s confident he’ll be able to recite it from memory, but there’s no harm in looking over it. He can still salvage this. He can show Suga just how much he cares for him.

The door swings wide open. 

“Morning! Asahi, honestly, do you ever check your phone - oh, what’s going on here?”

Everything around him fades away. All Daichi sees in front of him Suga, the boy he was supposed to confess to after practice, the first person he thinks of when he wakes up in the morning. He’s here, with his messy, adorable bedhair, no doubt having changed straight out of those shrimp pajamas he’s been wearing since their first training camp.

Daichi’s senses are full of Suga. 

In the back of his mind, ever so faintly, he registers the sound of footsteps coming to closer to him and a whisper of something in his ear. It’s only until he feels the weight of a hand on his shoulder that he pulls himself away from Suga. 

“There’s still time,” comes Shimizu’s soft voice. “It’s still clear outside.The first years aren’t here yet. Do it now.” 

“Y-yeah,” Asahi says, positioning himself by his side, “We’ll hold onto the box when you come back with him.”

No amount of money, Daichi thinks, could repay his debt of kindness from his friends.

He straightens himself up, shoulders back and head high. He nods firmly at his friends with eternal thanks, and makes his way towards Suga.

For all the adrenaline surging through his body, Daichi makes sure to lead Suga gently. The last he wants is to make Suga uncomfortable or (it makes him angry just thinking about it) feel trapped by his actions. 

Outside, the sun casts its glow, illuminating the tree in bloom by their lunch bench. He gestures to Suga to sit as he pats his front pocket for the button. He sighs with relief. The button close to his heart. It’s still there.

The sound of Suga’s soft gasp as he takes it out is music to his ears. The pink dusting Suga’s cheeks makes him even more handsome and Daichi feels like if he’s not careful, he might start crying.

“Suga,” he starts, then clears his throat

“Koushi.”

The speech is ready in his head, a passionate declaration waiting to be poured out. 

And then, he looks at Suga and his mind washes it away.

His body moves of its own accord. Daichi reaches out with the button still in his palms. Like a promise, he clasps Suga’s hands with both of his own.

“Koushi.” His hands are steady but there’s a tremor in his voice. “Koushi, I’ve known you for nearly three years. Known a thoughtful, passionate, clever, encouraging, and - though you know how exactly how to push my buttons with it - mischievous and, more often than not, wonderfully weird person.”

He squeezes their hands together, as if to reinforce just how much he believes those words.

“What I am trying to say is, Sugawara Koushi, I really like you-”

A sob escapes from Suga’s mouth and suddenly nothing else matters. Daichi surges forward, wrapping his arms around him. The button lands somewhere on the grass below but all of Daichi’s attention is focused on the boy he loves whispering ‘Yes, of course I will, yes’ in his arms. 

“God, Daichi, you can’t just do things like this,” Suga mumbles, but the way he burrows into Daichi makes it clear he’s the opposite of angry. 

Eventually, when their tears have dried and their throats stop burning with emotion, Suga leans back. Daichi moves the stray hairs away from his eyes, wiping the tear tracks with his thumb.

“I can’t believe we’re boyfriends now,” Suga tells him a smile so cheeky yet soft and shy around the edges. There’s a tilt of his head and the smile turns into a smirk. 

“We should go get my chocolates,” he adds with a nudge of his shoulder, and Daichi laughs along with him. 

It all works out in the end, Daichi thinks. 

All according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> always feel free to talk to me about daisuga on [twitter](https://twitter.com/valorsimplicity) / [tumblr](http://valourandsimplicity.tumblr.com/)!  
> 


	4. mystery mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! So seeing [that manga pic of Daichi ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DSnIbruW0AE5mOt.jpg) with siblings made me remember I had this WIP in my docs (except in this case it's Suga's siblings). It's a side story to one of my fics (it's like you never went away) but I don't feel like I can complete, which is why it's quite short. Here it is anyway!

No matter which angle he views it from, it’s clear there's  _ something  _ on his brother’s neck. 

 

The deep red blotch sticks out like a sore thumb. It’s hard to ignore. 

 

Munching on his toast, Hikari continues to stare. It doesn't look that big. At least, in comparison to the one on his own knee. It’s long since faded now, but Hikari wears it as a mark of pride, a reminder of his exhilarating win against that snobby high school team. A badge of honour for a wing spiker.

 

Koushi still has his hand on his neck as he looks out the window. It can’t be an itch; he’s not scratching it. It doesn't seem to be causing him any pain either, if the dopey smile on his face is anything to go by.

 

Whatever. It’s probably nothing. As his mum says, the morning fog in Koushi’s head takes a while to clear. (Hikari thinks she was being polite - that fog is permanent, if his brother’s weird food tastes are anything to go by).

 

Still, he fixates on that spot.

 

Miyuki is giggling to herself, and if she were older Hikari would think she was laughing at Koushi. He’s eaten two pieces of toast now, reaching for a third and still Koushi is staring into space. Hikari shakes his head. Must be one of his weird things, like the shrimp obsession. Hikari has already resigned himself to the fact that there are just some things he’d never understand about his brother.

 

It takes a sudden cough from Miyuki before his brother finally comes back to reality.

 

_ About time,  _ Hikari grumbles to himself. _ He’s been staring out that window for the past five minutes.  _

 

Koushi reaches to gently thump Miyuki’s back, the once vacant look in his eyes now replaced with concern. Hikari leans forward, ready to drop his toast, but a few  pats from Koushi and Miyuki is chattering away again. 

 

And Koushi is looking down at his phone, smiling again. 

 

What is up with his brother? 

 

“Why are you so happy?” 

 

Hikari isn’t one to mince his words. Sleep coats his voice, making his words rough like sandpaper. Maybe that’s why Koushi flinches so visibly. It takes him a couple of seconds to give a response, starting with a small shrug.

 

“Oh. Just feeling good today.” 

 

He watches his brother turn to the window again, letting the light of the sun hit, smiling like  _ that  _ again. 

 

Hikari shakes his head. Whatever. He’s sure Koushi will tell him eventually. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did actually write a bit more to this which was a daisuga scene (I still think my writing was better in past fics like this than it is now LMAO) but I never completed it so I cut if off before there and posted this part. Still, hope it was okay! 
> 
> Feel free to talk to me about daisuga on [twitter](https://twitter.com/valorsimplicity) / [tumblr](http://valourandsimplicity.tumblr.com/)!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> feel free to talk to me about daisuga [twitter](https://twitter.com/valorsimplicity) / [tumblr](http://valourandsimplicity.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
